Dare to Wish
''' Dare to Wish' 'By Isabella Cream......puff ' The ''New ''Story...................''Dare to Whish When Phineas makes a special wish that comes true he finds that the wish he made dose more good than bad. Now he has to find a way back....least he loose his own Life. Contains sadness, Phinbella, and Spelling errs. Isabella Cream……puff: Hellos peoples! I am back! But this time I have am all new story! I've decided to post Peering through the Darkness on FanFiction.net. (When I have an acount.) This Story is called Dare to Wish. ''I hope you like Phineas, because he’s the star in most of my stories… anywho, here’s a song that The Pro-Life Catholic aka P.t.S. (my older sister) wrote all by herself for the story. No seriously. I’m just Puting it in my story. She wrote it. You stand alone in the night, and you’re holding tight to a wish that you made Upon a Star Think everything would be fine, if you could undo where time Has got you where you are. Nothing is worth the wait, and you’ll set it all strait Why later, when you can do it now. No one’s not letting you go; though it’d be best if you would know; When you Dare to Wish, Close your eyes and hold on tight, Everything has got a tag, and your name is the price. Will you take the risk? Put your life on the line, In the hopes that everything will somehow turn out fine. Be careful, what you wish for, and please don’t forget it: Be careful what you wish for, ‘cause you just might get it. When you Dare to Wish Now the fun which was started, ever since you departed, is starting to wear, You gave it your all, thought you had the right call, and now it’s got you Where? Threw all your dreams in, and now you’ve nothing to draw out. Try to change life’s course, And you change what life is all about. When you Dare to Wish, Close your eyes and hold on tight, Everything has got a tag, and your name is the price. Will you take the risk? Put your life on the line, In the hopes that everything will somehow turn out fine. Be careful, what you wish for, and please don’t forget it: Be careful what you wish for, ‘cause you just might get it. When you Dare to Wish ''(bridge) Now it’s changed, everything’s strange, You used to be the master. Now’s it’s flashing before you, and it seems that the more you Try to fix it, it goes faster. You must not give in, there is no way out, Unless you can meet the right demand. It’s not a question of if you could change it all back, But the Question is if you can. When you Dare to Wish, Close your eyes and hold on tight, Everything has got a tag, and your name is the price. Will you take the risk? Put your life on the line, In the hopes that everything will somehow turn out fine. Be careful, what you wish for, and please don’t forget it: Be careful what you wish for, ‘cause you just might get it. When you Dare to Wish (Repeat the ending phrase a couple times, until you reach the desired, effective-sounding ending) DARE TO WISH By Isabella Cream……puff CHAPTER 1 Invention or Weapon? Phineas slammed down the last piece of metal and screwed it into place. He stood back to admire his work, “Hey Ferb!” he called, “I’m done with the controls, how are you coming on the helmet?” Phineas asked as he looked back at the control panel. All the blinking lights and multi-colored buttons were enough even to make Phineas dizzy. So he decided to stop looking at them. Ferb held up his thumb and a “ding” filled the now quiet garage. Phineas handed his brother a flat-head screwdriver and sighed. “Just think, Ferb. Any number of wishes granted.” The green-haired boy look at the energetic nine-year old, but said nothing. He was quiet for most twelve-year old kids. He held up the helmet for Phineas’ inspection, “Awesome!” He said, with much enthusiasm, obviously he was pleased with his brother’s handy work. Ferb set down the helmet, and turned towards his brother. Phineas held out his fist, “Rock, paper, scissors to decide who does test-run?” Ferb nodded. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Ferb put his flat palm on top of Phineas’ clenched fist. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” This time Phineas beat Ferb’s rock. On the last round Ferb shot paper and Phineas shot scissors. The red-head grinned; he climbed up onto the platform. Phineas hesitated with the helmet, “What would he wish for? What did he really, really want?” Ferb watched his little brother patiently. Suddenly a grin spread over Phineas’ face as he put on the helmet, “Start it up!” came the happy-sounding command. Ferb went behind the controls he pressed the “fire” button. There was a flash, a bang, and a loud crash.